


Movie night gone right

by Smushvale95



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Claiming Bites, Dating, Dom Papyrus, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, First time Soul Sex, Gentle at first then gets rough, M/M, Made Up Movie, Movie Night, Other, Overstimulation, Papyrus takes the lead, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis in ass, Penis in ass sex, Porn in movie, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Smut, Soul Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman chapter, androgynous reader, detailed, just a bit, men chapter, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushvale95/pseuds/Smushvale95
Summary: Even though you two had only planned for a movie night, it turns into an all day date, with movies borrowed from Alphys and Undyne to help you both onto the next stage of the relationship, though not in the way you nor them would expect from Papyrus.But hey, you aren't complaining. And learning how monsters do the deed is such an amazing learning experience especially from your sweet loving Papyrus who you had been with for the last two and a half years.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. Sweetest Boneboy

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter I just wanted to add because, I'll be honest, I love the sweet boy alright? And I needed some Papy love before getting to the Papy love~ Anyway, second chapter will be out shortly, and if people want it enough, could make a third chapter of you and Papyrus mixing it up with monsters and humans way~
> 
> Oh, and yes, this first chapter is from Papyrus' point of view, just as a heads up!

Today was a date day, and I was all ready getting things together. Sans had said he was going to be out with some others for the night as well and I made sure he ate breakfast before taking one of his shortcuts. With him out to meet with them, I prepared lunch so that it would be ready for when I and my glorious partner came back to spend the rest of the night at the house. I also fed Rocky his sprinkles and the Annoying Dog his food so that he would leave us alone. With everything prepared I changed into a nice white shirt and grabbed my burgundy jacket and nice jeans to go and pick them up. And even though it wasn't too cold out, and I couldn't feel the cold, I had my scarf. I just didn't feel like myself without it around my neck and it completed any look I choose.

Once I was ready, I went to my nice and elegant red car, soon driving to their place. I spotted a little bag of movies that I had also borrowed from Undyne and Alphys, things that they said we might enjoy especially at this stage in our relationship. Two and a half years. Even though I was driving I couldn't help but wonder how I got so lucky with them. Thinking back to how I pushed my feelings onto them and they accepted it all the same. It made my cheekbones flush with magic in embarrassment but also made my SOUL and chest warm with love that they gave us a chance. It's been the best two and a half years of my life so far and I can only hope for so many more happy years together.

After a bit, I made it to their apartment, parking and hiding the movies away until later, going up and knocking on the door, rocking back on my heels lightly as I heard them getting ready inside. Looking around at the halls, I never did like the thought of them living alone in such a place. I was planning on asking them to move in with Sans and I as we had the space for their car, a room they could stay in if they weren't ready to share my own and everything else ready. It was just a matter of finding the right time.

I stood, looking at them when they came through the door. Looking just so. Them. Their eyes sparkling, their SOUL giving off its gentle melody as they smiled back at me. "Ready to go my love?" I asked, offering them my elbow which they gladly accepted after closing their door and locking it. I leaned down, pressing my teeth gently to their temple which made them smile even more, gently cupping my own face as they kissed my cheek back. I loved the feeling of their lips against me, even if I couldn't kiss them back which they were fine with as long as I gave lots of cuddles.

Together we went out, back down to my car as we talked about what we've been doing recently. Them with their own projects that just made their faces light up with joy and excitement to their job which wasn't very fun but not many jobs are unfortunately, and I in turn told them about some of the puzzles I've designed as well as how my own job was going. I loved these little moments between the two of us and I could tell they did as well. I drove us to the nearby park where we had first met. They smiled as we held hands, walking along the path at a slow pace, just enjoying each other's company. Feeling them right beside me always put me at ease. The way their fingers perfectly fit between my phalanges, our footsteps falling in line with each other as we unconsciously wanted to stay together.

After a little while I couldn't help the joy that was bursting from my own Soul and blooming in my chest, getting a boost of energy as I scooped them up into my arms as they laughed, wrapping their own arms around my shoulders gently as I spun with them, smiling and laying my head against theirs as I jogged us over to a bench, sitting with them in my lap. I gave off a soft purr as they rubbed the back of my head. I gently ran my bones through their hair, gently playing with it and detangling it without any pain for them. We stayed like that, listening to each other's breaths and feeling our Soulbeats before I heard their stomach give a squeak. They blushed and I laughed, "Let's head back to my place, I have lunch ready," I told them, nuzzling their cheek and they returned it before we got up, heading to the car.

We made it back and I served them their favorite lunch, sitting down to eat with them as we remembered stories of baking together and they had to stop me from putting glitter into the cookies. "Despite your rough start, you've become an amazing cook Papy," they told me and I beamed from the compliment.

"I probably wouldn't have without you to motivate me to actually learn the proper way instead of just smashing everything like Undyne taught me in our lessons," I said with a chuckle. They laughed as well a sound I could never get enough of. After a bit more reminiscing we finished our lunch, cleaning up and heading to my room which was different from when we were Underground.

Since I now had a car, I switched out my race car bed with a queen size regular bed. I still had my books and action figures but I set the box of attacks to the attic. There was a fresh layer of paint on the walls as well, and I updated my computer a while ago. I also added a tv and Sans helped set up a dvd player that also connected to our streaming accounts, nice speakers, and a few consoles that we played on from time to time. We decided to playa few rounds of Mario Kart before I brought out the movies, setting them down, "Why don't you pick first and I'll get us a snack?" I suggested and they nodded, grabbing the movies before I went down to grab some snacks and drinks that we could enjoy.

Coming back up, I saw they just finished setting the dvd in so I sat down in the bed and brought them into my lap as they snuggled into me, using the remote to press play. It started out as a drama anime title, something we both got into. Towards the middle of it the main character started kissing someone passionately which we both chuckled at. But then they started taking off each other's clothes. I blinked and watched, my beloved squirming a bit and muttering and asked what the rating of the movie was. They tried taking the remote but I held it out of their reach, wrapping an arm around them as they squeaked, "Papyrus, I'm pretty sure we can just skip this scene," they said, looking at me.

"It's part of the movie, it'll be fine," I assured them, pressing my teeth to their cheek, making them flush deeply and look back at the tv. I watched as the two characters were exploring each other's now naked bodies. Their hands roaming and trailing over their sides and hips. I was mesmerized as one penetrated the other, both of them moaning as they thrusted into the other. The one underneath wrapped their arms around the other's neck, keening out with pleasure. They squeaked out loudly as their partner thrusted in a certain way, crying out and cursing as they continued their assault on that one spot. The view switched to inside them and showed a shot of white coming from the other as they both groaned into each other's mouths as they kissed, panting mixing with quiet groans.

I paused it then, "Is that how humans have sex?" I asked, looking at my partner who was flushing a deep shade of red as they nodded. "Not as intimate as I thought it would be. Then again, humans did forget about Soul Sex," I mused. My partner sputtered and I raised my eye ridge at them, "What? I am an adult you know. Even though I've only done it once, I do know about it," I said, pulling them close to me, feeling their heart racing in their chest.

"What is it like...? Soul sex, I mean?" they asked and it was my turn to flush with magic, but I laid my head on their shoulder anyway.

"It's the most intimate way of showing love between monsters. Our bodies are made of magic and while I'm sure I could... Replicate those parts, not all monsters can." I explained and they nodded, quiet.

A few minutes of silence passed.

I took both their hands into my own, holding them, "I'm ready if you are my dear... I trust you, and if you trust me, I can lead you through it," I promised.

They took a breath before nodding, "Yes... I love you Papyrus, and I trust you,"

"And I love you,"


	2. Love and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's no one's particular pov and Papyrus shows you how Monsters do it, just have to have some trust and love.

Papyrus sat up with you, letting you sit near the wall as he sat across from you. You both shared a kiss, you feeling his magic tingling from his teeth on your lips as you both leaned into each other. Papyrus opened his mouth, sliding his tongue against your lips which you gladly opened. Your tongues danced with each other before you both pulled away, breathing into each other. Papyrus smiled at you, holding your hands again, "Do you have any questions?" he asked, so gentle and soothing.

You nodded, "A few. First, there's no way I could get pregnant right? I mean, this is how monsters do it, right?" you asked and he shook his head.

"While it's true this is how we conceive, it has to be intended by both parties. And neither of us are ready for a kid yet so I'm sure we're clear on that front," he told you, stroking your hand gently with his thumb. You nodded, relaxing with the reassurance.

"You said you did it once?" You asked softly, looking away. He gently cupped your face and turned you to look at him again with love in his eyes and coming from his whole being.

"Only once, and it was more me pleasuring them. It was a one time thing and it was in the middle of it that we both decided that we weren't doing it to love but only to pass the time. It didn't work out. I love you and no one else," he said softly, pressing a kiss to your forehead as you smiled, relaxing fully into his touches.

You took another breath, "Alright... How do we start?" you asked, looking at him.

"Well, why don't I start with your SOUL first and let you see how you like it," he suggested. You nodded a bit, letting him gently pull out your SOUL, yourself feeling your senses carefully going with the heart shape. Fully trusting him with it as you watched him admire your entire being.

He smiled softly, "You are incredible, my love," he said, holding it ever so lovingly, you feeling his intent and feelings slightly wash over you and it made you feel warm and fuzzy inside.

One. Little. Stroke. And he had you puddy in his hands, literally. Your whole body was shaking with pleasure and need as sweet lovable Papyrus kept gently dragging his finger along the middle of your SOUL. The scene from the movie didn't help as you were already aroused. You held in a moan as he slightly pressed his thumb into your SOUL, massaging it with his fingers gently and rubbing, seeing some sort of liquid or slime coat his fingers. You blushed as he brought one to his mouth and licked it. He groaned at the taste, then smiled. What came next made you almost cum right then and there as he looked you in the eyes.

He brought your SOUL to his face, and licked, dragging his tongue into it slightly. God, it felt like he was doing this inside you, reaching that special place that made you moan loudly as you struggled to sit upright on the bed, hands gripping the sheets underneath you so tightly that you felt you were going to rip a hole in them. He kept licking, dragging his tongue all over the surface of your now glowing and dripping SOUL. His tongue dug into it gently towards the bottom, making you groan out loud and throwing your head back at the sensations traveling through your body and the pleasure pooling at your core.Something gently pushed you onto your back and he was right there, propping himself with one arm as he held your whole being in the other, so safe and secure.

He chuckled softly at your expression, pressing another kiss to your lips and pulling back, leaving a slight taste of your SOUL on your lips making you shiver as it was mixed with his magic, "My goodness my darling... You taste amazing... I could get addicted to this," he said with a lovestruck smile before going and sucking at the bottom of it, gently pushing his tongue into the bottom and it made you feel so full. So full of him, his very essence permeating from your body, making you scream for him as you came right in your pants and underwear, panting afterwards, taking minutes to come down from the biggest orgasm of your life, your vision wavering from it as you felt warmth and comfort surround you as he gently rubbed the sides of your SOUL taking extra special care of it.

He leaned down, kissing you to the best of his abilities, his tongue gliding over yours as you didn't exactly have the strength to close your mouth yet as you panted into the kiss, your head already swimming again, making him smile after, "Dear me... We aren't even at the best part my love," he whispered, showing no sign he was anywhere close to done with you. Whether it was the look on your face or the feeling from your SOUL you knew that he knew you didn't want to stop. You could tell he wanted this as well, his body giving off a musk of his magic. Snow mixed with the scent of oranges, chocolate, and spices. It filled your nose and you wrapped your arms around his back, not wanting to lose it. He chuckled, laying his forehead against your own as you let yourself get lost in him.

"Let me return the favor... Please...?" You asked, looking at him. He flushed but nodded, sitting up and bringing out his own SOUL, so white and smooth. You gently brought it to yourself, seeing faint cracks from where his self esteem had dropped, bigger cracks though still faded were most likely him worrying about Sans. Other than that, you could see he was healing from the past and you could only hope you were part of the process. You gently rubbed the sides of it, seeing it making him shiver in delight. You carefully added a bit more pressure and you saw him bite back a groan of pleasure. You smiled, bringing it to your own lips and gently kissing it, pouring all your love into it hopefully. He blushed and smiled happily at it, seeming to melt at feeling all of your love wash over him.

You stroked it more, massaging it, white slime coating your own hands as you continued. He groaned out your name, making you feel braver as you brought it to your mouth and licked it. He yelped, moaning, "Don't stop... Please..." he moaned out and you followed his pleas. Licking and gently sucking at its surface and watched his face twist with pleasure. You wondered how he would finish before feeling his SOUL pulse, magic coming from it. It pooled into your hands, warm and as you tasted it, mixed with a nice citrus taste. You smiled at him as he watched you before bringing your cupped hands up, licking it all up and swallowing. Something in him switched as he knocked you down back into the bed pinning you against him, his eyes filled with lust and love.

He brought you into another sloppy kiss before pleasure blanked out your mind, making you groan into the kiss as he pressed both of your SOULS together. Your feelings intensifying as you felt his pleasure as well and he felt yours. The colors mixed as the two SOULS rubbed and twisted together. Sliding against each other and making you scream again as you came. You felt it after, part of his SOUL pushing into your own, his magic filling you and your SOUL as he growled into your ear, pressing his face into your neck. They rubbed faster, your hips thrusting up into his from the overstimulation. You screamed one last time as he growled out your name, feeling his magic eject into your SOUL. Claiming you as his own.

You laid there, stunned, barely registering that your SOUL was put back where it belonged as he pulled the blankets over you both. You turned onto your side, holding him as he held you close. "That... Was amazing..." You breathed out, giving a happy sigh as you nuzzled into his chest, sleep slowly taking over, "I'll never be able to have sex the normal way again..." you muttered, closing your eyes.

He hummed, arms wrapped around you, keeping you pressed close, "That's too bad... I'm going to study human sex and we can mix it up," he told you and you nodded, humming happily without giving it much thought.

Your brain caught up to what he said and the last thought before you drifted off into slumber, "Wait, what?"


	3. Papy pleases his woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus made good on his word and studied the way humans did the do and doesn't disappoint

For the next couple of weeks things had been good. Papyrus had been practically spoiling you as much as you allowed him to anyway, holding you just a bit closer in public and you could feel your Soul pulse with happiness when he did. On quiet days in he would lean on you, laying his head on your shoulder and gently nuzzle you with his arm wrapped around your side as it gently rubbed circles in your side. Either that or he would let you pull his head down to your lap as he purred gently with you stroking his head. He was so gentle it made you forget what he said that night.

Then one night he was practically fidgeting with happiness as he walked up to his room with you for another date. It reminded you of them telling you the "date" he had with Frisk which made you giggle at the thought. "You going to tell me what your surprise is yet?" you teased as he opened the door, letting you in. You sat on the bed as he closed the door with a chuckle.  
He came and sat down beside you, pulling you close and turning your head to him with his finger under your chin gently and pulled you into a sweet and love filled kiss which you gladly returned, loving the feeling of his magic tingling to fill in what his lack of lips couldn't. He pulled back, "Well, I was wondering if you were willing to try to mate again, but this time I did a bit of research," he said huskily, his hand gently cupping your cheek as his thumb gently stroked it.

Research... Oh!

You felt your face flush a bit but smiled back at him, "If it's with you then yes, I would love to," you told him truthfully. He smiled and pulled you in for another kiss. His tongue manifested itself, gently licking at your lips for entrance which you gladly gave. Your tongues dancing against each other as you felt him fully explore and basically claim your mouth fully as he pulled you close to him, hands rubbing your sides making you moan into the kiss. He shivered at the feeling, knowing he was the one making you feel this way with his kiss.

You both pulled away after a bit breathing slightly heavy as you looked into each other's eyes. Soon he leaned in again and began leaving kisses down your cheek to your throat gently, giving little nips and licks as he went. What guided him to your most sensitive area there were your cute little squeaks and "Mmm"s before he found where your voice came out. He licked and sucked at it before gently biting on it making you gasp at the sensation. The sensation of his teeth, biting and claiming your neck as his. Fuck you could feel yourself getting wet already and neither of you even took off your clothes. Was it due to the fact that your SOUL already basically belonged to him, the way he took it last time? You weren't sure but didn't care either way you felt yourself aching for him as your fingers curled into the soft fabric of his shirt on his back.

Gently he let go and guided your body to lay down beneath him. Then he grabbed at the hem of your shirt, looking at you asking if you wanted to continue. You nodded and felt his fingers drag up your body gently as he pulled, helping it over your head and arms and setting it aside. His cheeks flushed at the sight of you shirtless beneath him and a confident, claiming, smile graced his face. Both of you knew you were his. "You're beautiful," he breathed out and you flushed at his uncensored loving gaze.  
He gently wrapped his arms around back, unclipping your bra and pulling that off too as he continued from where he left off, going lower as his hands pawed at your sides gently, fingers dragging and leaving a tingling magic in their wake. You whimpered as he finally got to one of your tits, tongue dragging into it and flicking your nipple. Your hips twitched, he was being so gentle yet you could feel him dominating your whole body and being. He was switching between your breasts, giving them equal attention as his hands were gripping your hips and gently rubbing them, fingers slipping under your pants and underwear to tease and rub making you moan out loud. Even if it didn't compare to the feeling last time you still loved it.

He sat up, his legs straddling your hips as he smiled, soon taking off his own shirt in a sort of tease show. His hands glided the soft material over his ribs and there right where a human's heart would be was his SOUL. You felt it calling to you as he set his shirt aside, your own heart beating fast, your SOUL pulsing and wanting to come out, to go to his. But you knew it would come and to be patient. Right now it was about exploring your physical bodies and you couldn't help but get a mischievous smile on your face.

Your own hand came up from behind, gently grabbing his vertebra and gently rubbing it up and down. You felt a laugh bubble up in your chest as you saw him jump at the contact, giving a hum of satisfaction and appreciation as you gently massaged the sensitive bones, rubbing gently and trailing up and down it as he leaned down again, capturing your lips in another passionate kiss.

His reach was farther than you thought though as you felt one grip your hip keeping you grounded while the other went further down, into your pants and underwear. Rubbing your inner thighs and one finger finally stroked your slit. You moaned into his mouth as he ran his finger against your wet folds. It came up and circled your clit making you jerk your hips again into him at the intense feelings building at your core. 

You broke the kiss, getting gulps of air as he had literally stolen your breath away. What you hadn't realized until then was that his SOUL was giving off his musk again, now filling your mouth and nose of him. You buried your face into his neck, feeling overwhelmed but also wanting to get lost in him, in his pleasure.

He chuckled, "Someone's getting impatient~" he softly sang in your ear, and you realized you were practically bucking your hips into his hand wanting to feel more, "Don't worry my darling, soon I'll get there. I just want this to last, to keep in my memory how much you want me," he growled a bit as one finger was slick enough to slide in making you whimper, "How much you need me," he said before biting down on your neck again gently, making you keen as his finger pumped in and out of your cunt, another one being added soon after.

God the friction and the feeling of his fingers stretching your hole. Most likely getting you stretched for whatever cock he was able to make pushed you over the edge as you cried out, "Papyrus!" and you could practically feel his SOUL pulse at you calling out his name. Even after you came, he gently pumped his fingers. In and out. In, stretch, and out. In, his knuckles curling slightly and stretching you more, and out.

You felt tears welling at your eyes from the over stimulation as he gently guided you down from your high. You felt him growl into your neck, making you twitch again as he slowly pulled his fingers out. You felt him unbutton and unzip your pants, pulling them off gently and throwing them aside, along with your underwear and socks. Seems you weren't the only one getting impatient. You lifted your head to watch as he pulled off his own pants and underwear.

You saw it, shaking in excitement. It was long, hard, and big. Glowing orange and standing at attention, magic beading at the head. It was his and you looked to his eyes and he seemed to be waiting for a verdict.

"It's you, and it's perfect," you told him and he smiled.

"As are you," he replied, soon hovering over you, his arms practically pinning you against the bed as he soon began to push in. At the same time, both of your SOULS met at your chests and making you both give a quiet cry of pleasure as it only intensified as they rubbed against each other. They rubbed as he buried his dick further and further into your canal, pushing until your hips met. You both panted a bit, letting yourselves get lost in the pleasure and adjust to him being inside you.

After a bit he pulled back slowly before pushing back in. You moaned loudly. It felt incredible, he felt incredible. You loved him and you knew he felt it through your SOULS as he sent the emotion back tenfold, washing over you with love and adoration. You wrapped your arms around him, panting as he thrusted his hips experimentally into you, trying to find a rhythm that both of you enjoyed as your SOULS glided against each other, pushing into one another and adding slime against each other.

Your head was swimming as he continued, soon finding a good pace as he brought one hand up to gently knead one of your tits, fingers teasing your nipple as you were a moaning mess and he growled lightly and moaned deeply from his chest, "You are mine... Only mine... No one else can have you like this," he spoke into your ear and you nodded, "Only yours... Only yours... Papyrus, I'm close again..." You moaned back, head pushing back into the pillow lightly as you let him take you fully.

"Yes, please love... Show me... Show me that you need me. Come for me. Let me feel you come," he groaned out. Another deep kiss as he ate up your scream of pleasure. The feeling of you convulsing against him, around him and the wave of slick coming around his magically made cock made him push into you more. More, harder, faster, and somehow deeper he went. Again you were being overstimulated. He kissed away your tears as he kept pounding into you. Thrust after thrust. His SOUL pushed into your own at the bottom. He was now filling you completely, both with his dick and his magic from his SOUL.

You came again and he was pushed over the edge at the same time. Magic pouring from his dick into your cunt and from his SOUL to yours. His dick pulsing inside you as it pumped more into you. He gave aa couple more thrusts, pushing it further into you before finally both of you laid there panting and your minds slowly coming back from the white blinding pleasure.  
He gave a breathy chuckle, "Seems we need a shower love..." he said, kissing you gently. Something told you it wouldn't just be a shower at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the woman version, the man version will come soon! Also sorry it took so long, I had another thing going on and family stuff to do but now we're settled again. Hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next part! And yes, now I plan to do some shower fun~


	4. Papyrus servicing his man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus had done his research on how two men make love between humans. With this knowledge he's willing to put to the test to see how well it works.

The next couple of weeks were normal for the most part. Usually hanging out as you always did, and Papyrus would do a bit more to make you feel spoiled and leave you flushing. It kept your chest feeling warm and light and your SOUL light and happy. Kissing your cheek or randomly picking you up to spin around. Always putting a smile on your face. Quiet days were spent inside, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders and sides. Heads leaning against each other as you both relaxed. Him running his fingers through your hair gently or you gently petting his head. It was so gentle and caring that it made you forget his words from that night.

Then one evening after dinner he brought you upstairs, you having agreed to spend the night so this wasn't out of the ordinary. He opened the door letting you sit on the bed as he closed it, stretching and coming over. Sitting beside you, he gently turned your head to him and the two of you smiled, looking into each other's eyes before his teeth met your lips. You quietly hummed into the kiss. bringing a hand up to hold onto his shoulder as his own hand laid on your thigh, gently rubbing. You felt yourself flush as his hand got a bit closer, leaning deeper into the kiss which he gladly accepted.

Before long he broke away, leaning his forehead on yours, "My dear, I had looked into more... Material for how you humans make love, and I was wondering if you wanted to try it tonight...?" he asked, looking into your eyes. You were flushing a lot now, but his eyes made you feel safe. He made you feel safe.

"I would love to if it's with you Papyrus," you said in a soft voice, arms wrapping around his shoulders gently. He smiled and pushed you down gently onto his bed, kissing you again, his magic leaving your lips tingling. You whined softly into the kiss as you felt one of his hands reaching down, rubbing against your chest, dragging down to your stomach and tracing small patterns under your shirt.

He pulled you completely onto the bed, hovering over you as he broke away so you can catch your breath, panting your breath mixing with his. His fingers grabbed at your shirt, looking at you. You nodded to him and slowly he dragged it up, pulling it over your head and looked over your body. "You look amazing," he purred into your ear, making you gasp as he kissed your neck, his hand again tracing patterns over your now bare chest. Around your nipples and then fingers gliding over your stomach softly, slightly pushing in.

You gently reached up, carefully wrapping your own fingers around one of his ribs through his shirt. You never really noticed how thick his bones were, his clothes always flattering his figure more than showing it off. You remembered he said he was training to be in the Royal Guard before coming up to the Surface, and the fact you two trained at the gym regularly. But you can practically feel the power in his bones and it made you shiver with delight.

His hand had come to your side, gently gripping it and dragging down, down and grabbing your hip and feeling how secure he could hold you made you squirm slightly, panting faster. He chuckled, "Would you like to be on top? Your hips make it seem so," he said huskily into your ear. You felt blood rushing to your face as you realized you felt your hips were trying to thrust. You shook your head though, feeling your whole body go sensitive at the thought of him on top of you, driving into you freely and as much as he could.

You gasped as his hand moved, gently pawing at the bulge in your pants. Feeling the movement hit your nerves in the most amazing way. He sat up on his knees, taking off his own shirt before moving down, gently pulling down your pants and underwear, admiring your still hardening dick. He took it into his hand, you feeling magic intensifying the contact as he lined his hand with his magic so he could more easily rub up and down. Over and over, your shaft twitching after a few seconds at full mast. He smiled, eyes full of lust as he licked at it, starting at the base right near your balls and slowly dragging up.

You gasped at the sensation, groaning and laying your head back as you felt the rush to your head at the pleasure. His tongue flicked at the head of your shaft, making you grip the sheets. He went down again, magic saliva trailing after his tongue, coating your shaft and rubbing over all the right bumps and veins. When he reached the tip this time, he opened his mouth, engulfing it in his strangely warm mouth. You groaned as he lowered his head onto it, dragging his "lips" back up, and then lower. Magic coating your entire shaft, his hand gently taking your ball-sac and rubbing carefully. With how soft he was treating you was just enhancing your pleasure as you tried to hold back the tightness of your balls. But the rhythm bobbing of his head, taking your whole shaft into his mouth, his tongue licking along it and around it as he went and his hand rubbing them you couldn't.

You groaned, "Papyrus, I'm coming!" you gasped out just before you felt your own cum rushing from your balls that were in his hand. He pushed himself down, taking it all in and you could feel him sucking at you, taking all you had to offer and maybe a bit more at how wonderful it felt. Once you were done, feeling yourself pulse back to life inside his mouth as he gently lapped at your shaft, having swallowed it all as you came. He pulled off, smiling up at you before kissing your shaft once again, lowering down and gently lifting your bottom off the bed, his breath at your ass.

You closed your eyes, breathing deep as you felt his tongue lapping at your back entrance. You gasped lightly as he pushed in lightly. Before too much longer, he reached over to his dresser, bringing out a bottle of lube and gently applying some to your entrance, rubbing it over his fingers as well. Soon, you felt one slide in, pushing gently at your walls. You squirmed a bit as he pushed it further, getting to the base of his knuckle. As he pulled back, he again gripped your shaft, pumping it in time with his finger going in and out. You squirmed more, making him wrap one arm around your hips to keep you stable as he worked you up more. Pumping and pushing in another finger.

Again you groaned, leaning your head back as he continued his pace. Pleasure rushing up your spine to your head, making it feel hazy. Before you came again, he let go of you, sitting up to pull off his own pants and underwear. You watched him, over sensitive as overstimulated, your soul reacting to his musk in the air. Your body covered in sweat as you felt way too hot.

He applied a bit of the lube to his own shaft, which looked just the right length and girth, almost too big at the same time. Once he was ready, he lined himself up, carefully pushing in, pulling you into a kiss as he did, eating your sounds as you whimpered and groan, feeling him invading you. The sensation traveling both up your spine and through your balls and shaft once he sat snugly, all the way inside you. He pulled away from the kiss, "Are you ready?" he asked. You nodded and he slowly pulled back.

He pushed back in, feeling him scraping gently at your walls as he stretched you so nicely. Your hips meeting his as he went all the way in again. Before long he found a rhythm, arms wrapped around you, growling lightly at the feeling. "My love, you feel so amazing... So wonderful..." he said into your ear huskily, kissing your jaw line, "Tell me what you need... What you need to scream my name... To fully make you mine," he groaned out as he thrusted. Deep and powerful just as you thought. Your head light, making you feel drunk at the pleasure.

You wrapped your arms around him, "Please, our Souls..." you could feel his Soul calling for yours. He nodded, calling them both out, the two of them meeting at your chests intensifying the pleasure a hundred times over. You both moaned out as they rubbed, Papyrus' own covering yours. Slick mixing with sweat and magic. You felt pre bead at your own dick which was rubbing gently at his hip bones. Pleasure was building again behind your balls, your hips thrusting to meet his.

"You're mine... Always..." he groaned, kissing you, his shaft thrusting in making you forget your own response. You gripped his ribs carefully as he sped up, pushing even further into you somehow. You couldn't even warn him this time as your shaft pulsed, ropes of your cum shooting out, some catching onto his hip bones and spine, the rest landing on your stomach and chest but he wasn't. Stopping.

You whined as you felt his hips still going, faster and faster into you, harder and hitting that spot that made you even more vocal. Your SOULS dancing and rubbing, his pinning yours against your chest as the slime coated you. You felt his SOUL getting hotter, he must have been close. "Papyrus, please, come in me!" you whined, wanting to feel him. Feel him fill you.

After a few more thrusts, his hips stuttering as you felt his SOUL gently prod into yours, releasing his magic both into your SOUL and feeling his dick pulse, shooting his seed deep into your ass, coating your walls and filling you. He groaned, growling lightly as he gave a couple more thrusts, pushing it deep into you making you shudder at the feeling.

He panted, finally finished as your souls retreated back to their spots, his dick still buried in your ass, trapping his magic in you. He hummed, nuzzling the side of your head, "Think we need a shower after that," he murmured, kissing your cheek.

You were laid their panting. You hummed in agreement, hoping that showering wasn't all that he had in mind. With the look in his eyes and the way he still hadn't pulled out gave you even more reason to believe that it wasn't just a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long for this update, to be honest was trying to find a way to describe the feeling of the situation to realize I'm the one prone to being possessive between me and my man s/o. So just did my best. Hopefully, since these next two chapters I plan to do from Papyrus' pov, I'll be able to focus more on getting them out. Enjoy~


End file.
